1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a micro-electromechanical (MEMS) device and a method for its fabrication.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the size of semiconductors continues to shrink, so does the MEMS devices that are coupled to the semiconductors. MEMS devices may be used as miniature relay switches, capacitance switches, non-volatile memory elements and for many more applications. The MEMS devices have a switch or cantilever that moves between at least two positions to either permit or deny a current from flowing through the switch. The cantilever may be clamped at one or both ends.
MEMS devices are made using similar processing steps to those found in semiconductor foundries and therefore can be manufactured cost effectively on a wafer scale. One of the issues found in shrinking MEMS devices to the scale of less than a few micrometers is the ability of the switch or cantilever to be pulled into contact with an electrode and then released back to its original state. Due to the scale of the MEMS device, the cantilever or switch may not have enough restoring force to permit the switch or cantilever to return to its original state. The MEMS device performance will thus be negatively impacted.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a MEMS device that is resilient enough to be pulled or pushed into contact with an electrode and then released back to its original position. There is also a need in the art for a method to manufacture such a device.